warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:63rd Ozue Airborne Regiment
Overabundance of food and melee weapons One has to wonder how, why, or where these soldiers bother to store six weeks' worth of food. Assuming best case, and figuring they're using lots of dehydrated rations and highly dense food, that still comes out to like... over 200 pounds of rations. It's hard to imagine guys packing 200 pounds of MREs around, or even having room for them in their rucksacks and parachute bags. The three melee implements are also a little puzzling. One figures that "chain daggers" aren't exactly the most compact of melee implements in the world, and it's already difficult to find a place to shove a single scabbard for a bayonet or a decently sized sheathe for a fixed blade knife someone on one's LBE, especially if they've got a fairly loaded workspace. Where the second or third one would go is something that could provoke some lively and likely hilarious debate. HaplessOperator (talk) 02:50, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Of chains and corpses Chain daggers are a thing in warhammer 40k. And they takr up about the same amount of blade space with a hilt about twice the size of a normal dagger. These weapons mostly come up in the lore and in the Fantasy Flight RPG's. Also 40k has a a food-stuff called Corpse Rations, basically a single granola bar sized portion of this should provide a single meal's worth of nutrients. However 6 weeks is a little much i should drop them down to about half that for a grand total of 21 bars. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 06:00, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Nvm, that portion is the standard issue gear. Aka the stuff given to a soldier for a entire campaign, rather than per engagement. A campaign could last for months, so actually that amount of food is acceptable, especially since above it i listed the field supply bag, which holds a lot more than 6 weeks of food. (Ps 6 weeks of MRE's is only about 21 pounds pretty light, but then the food's just a chemical cocktail disgused as something eatable) Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 06:38, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Might wanna take another look at that "(Ps 6 weeks of MRE's is only about 21 pounds pretty light" - It most certainly is not. A single week's worth of food weighs more than that. An MRE, you're looking between .5 to .75 kilos for the regular A and B menu ones, and 1.25 kilos for the "Cold Weather" MREs; a single carton of those can run up to 25 pounds. Granted, this is before field-stripping one and getting rid of all the useless cardboard and plastic wrap packaging and stuff like coffee creamer and the crappy Kool-Aid drink mix knockoff and whatever, but that only drops the weight by a hundred grams or so, and even then, you're going back over the whole thing with gorilla tape, so the saving is usually in the form of space, not so much weight. You wanna try that again? That aside, and back to the regiment's melee weapons. It's still pretty difficult to find a place to shove even one decently-sized melee weapon on a soldier's gear. We're talking two or three of them, for a melee engagement they'd never want to be in, since they're just regular Guardsmen and aren't exactly going to be standing toe-to-toe with almost anything you could face in the 40k universe in hand-to-hand. So you have to think they're being overburdened with gear they don't need and could hardly want, especially since they could only really effectively use one of them at a time. I could buy like a spare punch dagger worn on a boot or something in addition to a chain knife, but these guys aren't Astartes. They could stab an ork all day and never reach past his nipples. And think of what you could have in the space of that extra chain dagger's sheath. You could squeeze in another magazine pouch somewhere, especially if you're figuring some guys would be getting rid of two of these things. An extra 80-200 shots ready (good ol' double mag pouches) and waiting is probably going to do these guys a lot more good than the extra tenth of a second they'd survive in melee with an Ork or something thanks to the useless-in-triplicate-and-most-scenarios-anyway chain daggers. One figures they'd generally want to be fixing them as bayonets if it came down to it anyway. Only thing better than avoiding hand-to-hand in the first place is making the other guy fight hand-to-hand while you don't have to. HaplessOperator (talk) 12:42, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Dont know where you got your MRE'a but the ones i got in training for the USAF and the ones at BX never weighed that much, you could fit 2 to 3 weeks in a deployment bag, would take up a bit of space and tightly packed alongside all the mandatory gear but do-able. And considering you got 2 small bags, a chem bag and two rucksacks for deployment, i wouldn't doubt that GRANOLA BAR sized MRE's you could fit 6 weeks in spare pockets, much less a rucksack, would be something you'd give to guardsmen for a campagn deployment. Also, you take the sniper mentality. But the fact for 40k is there actually is a lot in 40k a human can engage in melee, lore says most guard go their whole life and would be lucky to see one Astartes, they arn't the dime a dozen cheep troops of table top. Human biology in 40k makes us litterally the jack-of-all-species, we are physically capable of melee but not melee oriented, we're not elite like eldar but we outnumber most everyone outside orks and nids and are still capable of more versitility and general skill than any sample member of each race. Orks boyz while stronger and more durable than a human have proven to still be slower reacting and more poorly armoured. The chaos renagades than make up 90% of lore chaos troops in the 40th millennium are humans with mutations and scavenged or stolen gear. Eldar are about as rare, if not more so, to see as astartes and Dark eldar are not only as rare as eldar they more lightly armoured. (But then if your fighting them in lore your screwed anyways), Nids heavy weapons kill the big ones and the little ones you WILL fight in melee its just a question of how many shots you get off first in which case a drop regiment is screwed compared to a line or artillery regiment. Necron the ultra rare race of 40k aret the only guys humans cant logicly be expected in melee with anything with less pen than a powerblade. And all the above Death Korps of Kreig have bested in melee with standard combat knives that they have to share among squadmates. And again this is standard issue, standard issue isn't meant to last one battle then be replaced, standard issue is "this is my rifle, there are many like it but this one is mine." You dont just give a soldier a new rifle for each fire fight, nor do you expect him to march in the field for weeks on end carrying a full chem bag, medic bag, ammo, armour, food, sleeping bag, weapon, grenades, extra changes of uniform, personal items (2 travel bags and what you can fit in the spare rucksack space worth) and then special equipment and/or radio. However they are deployed with all of this they just dont jave to carry it. And on your argument for the spare ammo, ok well good to know a lasgun has 100 rounds in its battery before needing to be plugged into a wall socket to recharge. Most guardsmen in a close range engagement with your expected ork warbosses and traitor marines, unless their overcharging their lasgun which does very little in those situations, die before they can expend one lasgun battery, so why bother giving them more than they'll need when a melee weapon buys them a tenth of a second more of life where they are now bogging down the enemy and other men with guns able to handle the problem have a tenth of a second more per guy to line up the shot before the big scarey monster gets to them and removes the squad's only weapon capable of handling some monstrous opponent. (40k lore you can fire into melee) Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 17:02, July 16, 2016 (UTC) It's still difficult to imagine how three, count 'em three, chainblades would be necessary or even beneficial. It still doesn't make any sense that you'd want to try to knife fight something the size of an Ork, or even another human, when you could attempt the same thing with a bayonet and keep them tied up better and with more relative safety. Also, which is it? Are orks slower reacting and poorly protected enough that a human with a dagger can pose a significant threat to one, or is it useless to be be able to sling out hundreds of overcharged lasgun shots at them as they charge across open ground toward an IG gunline? In either case, they'd be better off with more "ammo" and a fixed bayonet and vastly cutting down the tide that was charging at them than NOT having enough ammunition and laughably swinging away with a dagger against something several feet taller than a human and weighing hundreds of pounds more. HaplessOperator (talk) 18:31, July 16, 2016 (UTC) You dont need to imagine, just look at the electric knives they made modernly for cutting meat, look up a video of a chainsaw being used on pig meat, or see a picture of a saw blade accident to know why a chain weapon is a preferred choice of weapon. Then in 40k most chain weapons have adamentite plating meaning the teeth go through bone like a chainsaw.through hot butter. and thats the arguement for use in direct combat, there are also a lot of other uses such a the obvious of cutting wood. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 18:54, July 16, 2016 (UTC) This is still sidestepping, of course, how you'd need three of them, or why you couldn't just have the one and use it as a bayonet as well, like most any field knife. HaplessOperator (talk) 19:08, July 16, 2016 (UTC)